Reidak
Reidak is one of the six Piraka. Abilities Reidak has abnormal durability and power--the latter furthered by his element and race. His agility and speed are also heightened by his lack of real armor. As such, he enjoys immense strength, endurance, and speed unrivaled among the other Piraka and almost all beings. He is also a skilled tracker. These traits together allow him to act as an excellent hunter. Personality Traits Reidak has a great need for freedom of movement, despising lack of movement and having to stay in the same spot for long. He also dislikes enclosed spaces, and extends this attitude to Avak, who can make prisons that he cannot escape from. Though he does not show it often, Reidak is very intelligent. He enjoys causing destruction and damage wherever he can, a personality that often irritates Avak. Philosophy Weapons Reidak carries a Buzz Saw with a drill on the other end that he can use to turn the ground into quicksand. He also carries a Zamor Launcher, and many grenades. Biography Relationships Allies Avak Reidak detests Avak, considering the Po-Skakdi a coward and his technology to be a crutch. However, he begrudgingly cooperates with him, recognizing Avak's ability at present. Hakann Reidak hates Hakann for his conniving, viewing the Ta-Skakdi's manipulation as a desperate gambit to maintain parity; likewise, as the true extent of Hakann's sadism comes to light, Reidak is appalled by his ally's "inefficient and aberrant" indulgences. Yet Reidak still considers Hakann's a useful existence. The Legacy Reidak is a reluctant ally of the Legacy. Though he fully supports their attack on the establishment, he detests their work to create a new order just as much. Thok Reidak hates Thok the most of all the Piraka. As a manipulator, Reidak sees a mirror to Hakann; as a coward, Reidak sees a mirror to Avak. Reidak will work with Thok, but he anticipates the day he may destroy such a symbol of society's decadence. Vezok Vezok is the Piraka Reidak finds most tolerable. Though he finds Vezok's calmness inauthentic (and therefore foolish), he sympathizes with the need to destroy, and enjoys Vezok's rages. Zaktan Reidak dislikes Zaktan's cautious, enigmatic persona, but he recognizes Zaktan's use as a procurer of "Anti" and an additional blade. He also feels that the effort of killing a protodite-being would be contrary to his interests presently. At the same time, Reidak suspects Zaktan of attempting to produce and enforce an artificial hierarchy, which he disdains. Enemies Leah Reidak has grudging respect for Leah. Though he believes her misguided as the other Toa Maru, he acknowledges her prowess and would enjoy another fight with her. Oreius/Inu Oreius and Inu present an interesting puzzle to Reidak. A man capable of instantly determining weakness who neglects to use that information to his advantage and a Parakuka who berserks when scared, Reidak senses their emotional force alongside their code of honor. He would like to see them acting on impulse. Category:Skakdi Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Piraka Category:Onu-Skakdi